A grey hair
by Delione
Summary: A way for Uchiha Sakura to wake Uchiha Sasuke up...and to see his reactions of being old.... Sasusaku story!


**A grey hair**

* * *

"Good morning Sasuke" Uchiha Sakura was lying on her flat stomach in the bed waking the great Uchiha Sasuke up from his sleep.

"…" he didn't open his eyes nor move from his comfortable bed, he was awake but he doesn't want to get up since it was his day off.

"Sasuke its 9 am, Shin-chan is already awake and is playing with Akira-chan"

Uchiha Shin, his 4 years old child with Sakura. Shin was a hyper like his mother but he have a look were people often comment that Shin was a copy of himself when he was still a kid.

Uzumaki Akira, Naruto's kid who is also 4 and is almost a copy of him, blonde hair and blue eyes but has the pale face as Hinata.

"Hn" replied Sasuke and his eyes were still shut.

"Sasuke "

Sasuke shifted his body so his back was facing the ceiling and his handsome face on the pillow, only his black, thick, short hair was facing Sakura.

She put her petit hands in the black mass of her husbands head since he buried his handsome face in the pillow.

It always feels good to have her message his head. She was soft and it relaxed him from all the stress

When he was enjoying the moment and was on the way back to his dream world…

Her hands stopped to move

"Sasuke… you are getting old"

_Old? _That word made his numb.

Yes, you heard her right, the women beside him said the word no one have ever said to him.

"Hn, what are you talking about?"

The 27 year old man, Uchiha Sasuke was not _old_

_He is not old_

He is handsome, strong, a great ninja, an ANBU captain and not to mention he have the great body, all these things together made him the prince, the God in almost every women's eyes in Konoha.

_He is not old_

Still lying in his position he had earlier and heard the sudden comment from his wife

_His eyes are still __shut. _

"If you are talking about old, you are older tha-"

_Carp, he can't say that as a comeback…_

The first rule of a man with women, never say she is old.

That's an old experience from watching Tsunade the fifth Hokage beat the crap out of the poor men to death from saying that comment.

Knowing his own wife who was the fifths pupil he don't want to die yet.

"…nothing"

Sakura was holding some hair strands on Sasukes head.

"Sasuke… I found a gray hair"

…

What?

_A grey hai__r?_

"You are getting old, it will turn white soon"

_That can't be happening right?_

_He still has his eyes shut._

_He was not scared by a hair strand…_

"Hn, whatever"

"Don't you care Sasuke?"

_Uchiha Sasuke doesn't care about his looks… _

"Sasuke! I found one more! No it's a lot here!"

She was holding a bunch of Sasukes hair now…

_He doesn't care… _

_His eyes was still shut_

"Hn"

"Sasuke… I can imagine how you look like with grey hair instead of this black…"

"…"

_His __eyes were still shut._

"You will start to be getting called old man from Akira-chan and Shin-chan"

It's not going to scare him

_H__e wasn't scared of being old_

It's natural…

_But he was only 27_

"'Hn"

"Look Sasuke I found this much!"

He was not interest and he doesn't care about his look…

Or?

"I think I must start to buy some hair products for you…"

"…"

"You know when you get grey hair...that means it will turn to white and then… you will get bald head"

Bald head like Ibiki?

_No…_

"Sasuke I think I will buy you some nice hat…no, a wig! Its fashions now let's see I would like you to have a black one..."

He was _not scared…_

He doesn't care about _his look…_

His eyes were _still shut…_

He is _not old…._

"I know! I will buy you a wig similar as Sais hairstyle!"

That makes _him numb…_

This is _too much…_

That's it…

_He will show her that he is not old!_

Sasuke opened his eyes and rushed in to their bathroom leaving Sakura on their bed.

He looked in to the mirror and started to ruff his hair …

_Wait…_

Not a single grey color hair strand is found….

"Sakura wha-"

"Good morning Sasuke-kun"

Sakura was smiling standing at the entrance to the bathroom.

"…you tricked me"

The mighty Uchiha Sasuke was tricked by the pink haired women

"Well I was just testing if you cared about your look and…to wake you up"

_Curse__ her…. _

He was a fool to believe such a lie…

Since he was awake now he will just change his cloths and prepare himself before he go to see his son and breakfast.

Sakura was about to leave when she saw Sasuke started to move…

Just when she was about to leave their bedroom…

She stopped and looked back

"Sasuke, it was true that you had a grey hair but it was only one"

The only sounds that can be heard from the bath room were only cursing words when she left.

* * *

"Ka-chan, to-chan is still in the bathroom since this morning… is his stomach oki?"

Shin was eating his afternoon snacks with Akira, while Sakura was preparing tonight's dinner.

"To-chan is fine…he just have some hair problem"

The End

**A/N**

**Hope you liked this crap story ******

**Thanx for reading it!**


End file.
